DOS VIDAS
by xkagome
Summary: ONESHOT: Había tenido que luchar contra su voluntad para decidir. Había perdido y ganado al mismo tiempo. ¿Era suficiente para satisfacer a su conciencia?. No. Pero tampoco se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Inu&Kag.


**"Dos vidas"**

_Kagome._

El viento de la noche se sentía bastante frío, al igual que su corazón en esos momentos. Además, cuando era luna nueva, sus sentimientos eran más intensos, más humanos. Eso también le disgustaba bastante. No podía evitar sentirse un inútil, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano y no había podido evitar aquello que sucedió. Se sentía frustrado. Tomó aire intentando que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero fue una tontería, lo único que lograba era traer a la memoria aquel mal momento, ese momento en el que tuvo que ceder ante el enemigo. Sintió pasos y solo ladeó el rostro, tranquilo. No necesitaba sus poderes de mitad demonio para saber quien era. Aún siendo humano, era capaz de percibir su perfume. Ella se asomó cautelosa, tal vez con miedo de interrumpirlo o molestarlo. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para aparecer, pero... le dolía, le dolía mucho verlo así, tan triste, distante. Era obvio, entendía las razones, y no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza por eso también. Su corazón enamorado se dejaba llevar por aquellos sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que eso sucedía. Era inevitable, pero estaba segura que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, es estar cerca de él, hacerle entender que ella no iba a dejarlo, iba a estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran los mismos. Lo observó fijamente, transmitiéndole por medio de su mirada todo el apoyo que pudiera. El chico bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella, aunque no como de costumbre, mantuvo distancia. Eso le dolió, la lastimó, probablemente él estaba arrepentido y ella se sentía culpable, por su descuido... ahora... Bajó la vista sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Levantó los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta. Su voz era suave, casi lastimosa, como si no tuviera ánimo, motivos por los cuales estar en ese mundo. Eso la molestó, pero luego comprendió que ya no los tenía. Todo lo que él había querido y quería alguna vez, lo había perdido y todo por su culpa, se sentía horrible. Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero ella las contuvo, no podía quebrarse, no delante de él, como si quisiera darle pena, como si quisiera atraparlo con aquel acto de debilidad. Tomó aire para darse fuerzas, para mantenerse firme y no mostrar su tristeza. Sería algo difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo... por él.

- Vine... porque... ¿no vas a comer?- Preguntó torpemente.

El joven notó la sencillez de la pregunta y también la voz de la chica. Se le oprimió el corazón y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La observó por unos instantes. Ella mantenía la vista baja, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y podía notar claramente los deseos de llorar que ella tenía en esos momentos. Su actitud la estaba lastimando, y eso no lo quería, era lo que menos deseaba. Cerró sus ojos oscuros con dolor, intentando ser fuerte, intentando no herirla más, no apartarla de su lado, no hacerla sentir como la estaba haciendo sentir ahora. Él había tomado una decisión y debía mantenerse firme en ella. Además, tenía que demostrarle que ella no tenía la culpa. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez de una forma más calidad, más compasiva. Tenía que mostrarle que estaba equivocada al pensar que era culpable, sería una desafío, pero iba a hacerlo... por ella.

- Descuida, no tengo mucha hambre- Respondió.

- Pero... Inuyasha, debes alimentarte... tú sabes que... -

- Kagome, estoy bien así, enserio-

Ella no dijo más nada. De pronto se sintió tonta, muy tonta. No era fuerte, no... ella no lo era. El corazón se le hizo pedazos con esa contestación, estaba enojado con ella, de seguro estaba enojado. Todo por aquello que sucedió. Por su culpa, él había perdido lo que más amaba en ese mundo, todo por su culpa, por sus descuidos, sus imprudencias, por ser una niña torpe de tan solo 15 años que pretendía ser una gran luchadora. Pero eso, era solo una gran mentira que ella misma había creado, todo para sentirse parte de su vida, para sentirse parte de la misión que Inuyasha debía cumplir. Las lágrimas cayeron, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Inuyasha la observó sorprendido y luego se le oprimió el corazón. No podía verla así, no.

- Kagome, oh, no... por favor, no llores- Musitó acercándose a ella.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró, desconsolada. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente, protegiéndola, asegurándose que pudiera desahogarse en sus brazos. Él había prometido cuidarla con su propia vida, y eso sería, la cuidaría, siempre, de todas las formas posibles. Sin importar cuanto tuviera que sacrificar.

- L... lo siento mucho- Se disculpó ella.

- No... no tienes que estar así... no puedo permitir que estés así-

- Por mi culpa... ella... -

- No- Sentenció él sin dejarla terminar- no fue tu culpa Kagome, eso fue... inevitable-

- Si no hubiera sido por mis descuidos... ella... -

Inuyasha sintió una punzada en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con dolor, no era su culpa, de eso estaba seguro, en todo caso, el único culpable era él, que no había sabido cuidarlas de ese maldito. Frunció el ceño al recordar la cara de aquel despreciable ser. Una furia interna recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo deseos de ir a buscarlo en ese mismo instante para matarlo. Pero no en esas condiciones, además, no podía arriesgar nuevamente la vida de Kagome. No podía... no después de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

- _Inuyasha, debemos tener cuidado..._ -

Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en aquel miserable ser. La furia que lo recorría era demasiada, sobre todo al verlo como sostenía a Kikyou entre sus asquerosas extensiones. Gruñó con impaciencia, ¿cómo podía hacer para atacar sin lastimar a Kikyou?, era algo imposible. Apretó el puño con fuerza, cualquier cosa podía hacer que ella resultara herida.

- _¡Cuidado! ¡ahí vienen más youkais!_- Gritó Sango tomando su boomerang y atacando.

- _Inuyasha, deberás darte por vencido _-

- _¡¡Jamás!!_-

- _¡¡Inuyasha!!_-

El hanyou ladeó el rostro justo para ver como en ese momento una de las tantas extensiones de Naraku tomaba a Kagome para llevársela junto a él. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Echó una maldición y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Naraku.

- _¡¡KAGOME!!_- Gritó desesperado.

No tenía opción, si quería evitar que Kagome fuera absorbida por Naraku debía atacarlo para romper su cuerpo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para alejarla a ella de su alcance. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la peor basura de ese mundo. Tenía que actuar en ese instante. Lanzar su ataque, significaría la muerte de Kikyou, pero... no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía, debía decidir.

- _Inuyasha..._ - Dijo Miroku.

- _¡¡Vamos, Tessaiga!!_- Bramó mientras que descargaba su ataque sobre el cuerpo de Naraku.

Lo único que llegó a ver fue el rostro de Kikyou, deshaciéndose ante su técnica. Alcanzó a atrapar a Kagome y se alejaron de ese lugar inmediatamente. Naraku volvió a regenerarse, sin la sacerdotisa. Los miró a todos y largó una carcajada, de forma victoriosa, maligna. Luego, sus despiadados ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia el hanyou.

- _Nos veremos en otra ocasión... Inuyasha_-

Una nube de veneno envolvió el lugar y luego de eso, desapareció. Inuyasha clavó la espada en el suelo. Kagome se tapó la boca con las manos, Kikyou había muerto... a cambio de ella. Negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz de creerlo. No podía. Sango y Miroku se quedaron inmóviles, sin ser capaces de decir nada. Luego el monje avanzó hacia Inuyasha y puso una mano en su hombro.

- _Lo sentimos_-

- _Es que tú no entiendes- Respondió Inuyasha con la voz quebrada- ese maldito, me utilizó para acabar con la vida de Kikyou... yo... la maté_- Sentenció con un dolor en el pecho.

Ninguno de sus acompañantes dijo más nada. Inuyasha estaba destrozado, aún tenía en su mente el rostro de Kikyou, aquel desgraciado lo había utilizado para deshacerse de ella, para que la sacerdotisa no fuera capaz de continuar viviendo... y todo por su culpa.

* * *

Se aferró con más fuerza a Kagome al recordar lo sucedido. Había tenido que luchar contra su voluntad para decidir. Había perdido y ganado al mismo tiempo. ¿Era suficiente para satisfacer a su conciencia?. No. Pero tampoco se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Es cierto que Kikyou, no volvería, él había causado su muerte, una vez más, pero... la vida de Kagome, al menos eso lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentirse feliz, tranquilo. Saber que la tenía a ella... era suficiente para sentir que al menos, no lo había perdido todo.

- Kagome... tu vida... es más que un premio para mí- Confesó.

La joven se alejó y lo observó fijamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Inuyasha sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella muestra de cariño de parte de él. Al menos, eso aliviaba un poco su dolor, saber que Inuyasha no la culpaba por aquello, saber que él no estaba enojado, que aún seguía sintiendo cariño por ella, le era más que suficiente para quedarse tranquila. Inuyasha afirmó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró. Kagome sintió el aire cálido del chico en su rostro y su corazón casi saltó de su pecho al comprobar la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

- I... Inuyasha-

- Kagome yo... no podría vivir sin ti... por favor, no me dejes- Suplicó.

Él se acercó de forma imperceptible a su rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin ser capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que sintió que Inuyasha tomaba su rostro y la besaba con más ímpetu. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella muestra de afecto, de cariño... de amor. Aferró sus manos a cuello y correspondió de forma completa. Inuyasha suspiró entre sus labios y continuó besándola, cada vez con más necesidad, con más deseo, con más amor. Quería demostrarle que no se había equivocado al elegirla. Es cierto que no podía perdonarse haber acabado con la vida de Kikyou, pero... tampoco se hubiera perdonado jamás si ella, su Kagome, hubiera muerto. Se le paralizó el corazón con aquella idea, no podría soportarlo, ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería un mundo sin Kagome. Ahondó el beso, para sentir que ella estaba ahí, que estaba a su lado y que nunca lo dejaría, que siempre contaría con su apoyo y con su compañía, que siempre estaría ahí para amarlo.

- Te amo- Musitó ella.

- Yo también- Murmuró él mientras que continuaba con su labor- nunca me dejes- Rogó.

- Jamás lo haré- Afirmó ella.

Él sonrió complacido ante su declaración. Estaba seguro que ella jamás iba a dejarlo, que jamás se iría de su lado. Se lo había prometido, y Kagome cumplía sus promesas, fuera cual fuera el costo, ella no iba a defraudarlo. Esa era su Kagome, su luz, su mundo, su guía, su salvación, aquella esperanza que había estado buscando y esperando por años para que viniera a salvarlo de su mundo frío, sin sentido del cual era preso cada día más. Pero ahora, estando con ella, se sentía libre, tranquilo, feliz, acompañado... amado. Estaba seguro que jamás iba a olvidar el amor que alguna vez sintió por Kikyou, pero... sus sentimientos por Kagome, iba más allá de cualquier otra cosa, ese amor, dudaría por siempre y estaba seguro que juntos, serían capaces de cualquier cosa... pero lo más importante. Eran dos vidas, unidas... que ahora, formaban una sola.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado amigas ^^ estoy en progreso con otro fic, pero hasta que lo termine, es probable que siga dejando Oneshots, para mantenerme entrenada jaja. Por cierto, aquellas que me dejaron su mail en los reviews, no salen, mayormente suelen borrarse los mails. Así que si quieren, agréguenme ustedes, no va a haber ningún problema: kiks..

Las amo y gracias por el apoyo ^^ un saludo enorme!!!

**Kagome.**


End file.
